Kanohi Dragon
The Kanohi Dragon is a powerful Rahi with a history of destruction and conflict. History The Kanohi Dragon was created by the Makuta using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The first known appearance of the Kanohi Dragon was early in Metru Nui's history, when there were much fewer buildings in the city than there are today. The creature dwelt near Ta-Metru and would fly around Metru Nui, causing the skies to blacken and soot to fall from its' body as it snaked through the air. The Dragon attacked, but was defeated by an unknown team of Toa that was visiting Metru Nui. They trapped it in an undersea cave, where it was then frozen behind a twenty-two bio layer of ice. Around thirty-five-hundred years before the Great Cataclysm, Vezok, Reidak, and Avak were sent to Metru Nui by [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] to release the Kanohi Dragon, which they did. The Dragon then proceeded to renew its' attack once more, rampaging through the Archives towards Ta-Metru, where it began absorbing heat from the Great Furnace. Soon the Toa Mangai were summoned to Metru Nui, to help contain the beast. They faced it in a month-long battle. The Toa were victorious and the Kanohi Dragon was defeated, mostly by their four Toa of Ice. After they defeated it, part of the team took the Kanohi Dragon to Xia, where Roodaka took it and imprisoned it. The Vortixx later claimed that they did not have the Kanohi Dragon, but others believed that they were keeping it to study it and possibly create a machine similar to it. After Botar moved the Tahtorak to Xia, the Kanohi Dragon was freed, and fought against it. The battle between the two massive Rahi caused massive destruction to the city, even tearing large chunks out of [[The Mountain|"The Mountain"]], but the battle was disrupted by the newly recreated Toa Hagah. After the Tahtorak had weakened the Kanohi Dragon enough, Toa Norik used his slowness Rhotuka and Kualus used his Ice powers to subdue the Rahi. Toa Iruini then took care to prevent it from being consumed by ''"The Mountain" by moving its' leg away from the landmark on the advice of a nearby Vortixx. The Vortixx then reimprisoned it on their island. After the Battle of Bara Magna, the Kanohi Dragon was released from its' prison onto the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits The Kanohi Dragon is an immense Rahi, possessing mammoth strength. Its' body is decorated by glittering scales shaped like Kanohi, which often lure unsuspecting victims into a trap. The dragon is highly susceptible to cold temperatures, with frigid enough temperatures rendering it comatose. The Vortixx employed this weakness to keep the dragon contained. It also possesses the ability to fly. It can also breath fire, and has smoldering tail blades. Quotes Trivia *The Kanohi Dragon was sent in to LEGO as an entry to the LEGO Magazine Rahi-Building Contest. It was created by Tyler Herbst and given a name and story role by Greg Farshtey in the book BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Mentioned Only) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers In Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi